1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging element package, an imaging element module and a lens barrel, and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In related art, an imaging element unit having an imaging element chip or imager chip built therein has been provided.
The imaging element unit has a structure as follows. An imaging element chip is placed in a depressed accommodation portion of a package, and the depressed accommodation portion is sealed by a seal glass, thereby forming an imaging element portion. The imaging element portion is mounted on a flexible substrate, which is a wiring member. Then, the imaging element portion is assembled to a holder, and a sealing rubber and an optical member are placed on the seal glass in the order of mention, and further the seal glass fixes to the holder by a pressing member to thereby seal a space between the seal glass and the optical element (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication 2005-124099).